


Новый Орлеан - Монтана

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Они расстались в морге, не зная встретятся ли, но все продолжилось с пришедшим однажды Тамми сообщением.





	1. Все началось в Новом Орлеане и сообщения.

**Никогда не говори никогда.**

 

Они расстались с этой фразой, крепким объятием и прощальным поцелуем.  
Тамми смотрела на уезжающие машины федеральных маршалов, которые увозили Еву и её брата в новую жизнь.

Лучшую жизнь. Григорио искренне желала этого бывшей шпионке.

Несколько недель проходили в бумажной рутине, а Новый Орлеан словно застыл в спокойствии и тишине.

А потом, в одно утро Тамми проснулась не от обычного звона будильника, даже не от срочного вызова, а от оповещения о пришедшем сообщении.

На фото, вложенном в сообщении, рука держала белую, украшенную цветами открытку со словом «Спасибо». Ни подписи, каких-либо инициалов, ничего. Но Тамми лишь улыбнулась этой весточке и сохранила это сообщение в недрах памяти своего телефона.

Агент не знала, что это только начало, а Ева вовсе не собирается просто взять и исчезнуть, предварительно оборвав связь.

Бывшая шпионка присылала по одному фото в месяц. Она давала знать, что все в порядке, давала знать, что помнит. Скучает. И с каждым разом фото становилось теплее, словно намекая на просьбу приехать, присоединится.

Григорио не отвечала.

Но с каждым посланием её улыбки при виде сообщения от Азаровой становились всё ярче, а вкладка с заявлением об отпуске открывалась чаще, чем она наливала себе кофе.

Она знала, где её ждут.


	2. Продолжилось в Монтане и с собакой.

**Ты идеальна.**

 Это сообщение словно приветствует её. Тамми только прилетела в Новый Орлеан, и всё, чего она хотела сейчас это горячий душ, перекус чего-нибудь по дороге домой и сон, часов так на двенадцать.

_несколько недель назад_

— Ты уверена? Вот прямо сейчас и в отпуск? Так внезапно? — Перси кружила вокруг стола Григорио и заваливала вопросами со скоростью пулемета.

— Да. В Новом Орлеане затишье, даже Прайд, в конце концов, собрал чемоданы и улетел с дочерью. И это, не говоря о том, что он всем нам советовал отдохнуть, — Тамми скрепила последние документы и вложила их в папку, которая тут же перекочевала на стол Дуэйна.

— Еще скажи, что даже преступникам нужен выходной, — замотала головой Соня, — это то самое клише, после которого случаются преступления.

— Преступления случаются всегда, просто о некоторых мы узнаем не сразу, — Григорио берет пиджак, хватает ключи и идет к выходу, — кстати, с понедельника отключат воду!

— Так вот из-за чего ты сорвалась в отпуск?! — возмущенно закатывая глаза, Перси садится за стол и задумчиво смотрит на бланк заявления об отпуске. В конце концов, ЛаСалль справится, не маленький уже.

 

*** 

— Это было просто? — улыбается Ева, как только они выезжают с парковки.

— Уйти в отпуск?

— Отчитаться перед Прайдом. Он не слишком меня любит.

— Нет. Просто не доверяет.

— Что на счет тебя?

— Я же здесь.

***

— Как можно было умудриться?

— Он выбежал из неоткуда!

— Ты натренированная шпионка, как ты могла не заметить?

— Ты активный агент правительственной организации, как ты не заметила? И бывшая шпионка, пожалуйста.

— Бывших шпионов не бывает, — Григорио закатывает глаза под насмешливым взглядом Евы, — просто давай отвезем его в клинику! — и идет открывать заднюю дверь, лишь бы не слушать еще десяток ехидных замечаний.

***

— Можно было отдать его в приют.

— Нет.

— Ладно.

Кусочки поджаренного бекона были беспощадно скормлены развалившемуся на коленях Евы псу.

***

— Можно постелить ему в спальне твоего брата.

— Он не мешает нам.

— Уверена? И почему он не отходит от меня, хотя решение приютить его было твоим?

— Просто тебя невозможно не любить, Григорио.

***

— Серьезно? — возвопила Тамми, когда черно-белое несчастье внезапно перепрыгнуло через неё.

— Что? — голос Азаровой — сама невинность.

— Ты кинула чертов фрисби! Он пролетел через меня! А затем и твой пёс!

— Наш пёс. И не возмущайся, он же не пробежался по тебе, — Ева берет принесенный псом летающий снаряд и снова кидает его.

Григорио со стоном встает и потягивается. Через семь минут перекидывания несчастной тарелки она с помощью пса-подельника все же загоняет Еву в воду.

***

Разбитая ваза с цветами.

Свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок каждое утро.

Озеро и пляж почти у самого дома.

Абсолютно никаких забот.

И пёс.

Пожалуй, теперь она понимает, что прекрасного нашла в этом месте Ева.


	3. И стало стабильно с лошадьми.

_Это твоя вина. — АП_

Именно этими тремя словами было подписано фото, присланное с давно известного Тамми номера, но на этот раз текст сообщения дополняли инициалы, что говорило о том, что Саша всё же добрался до телефона Евы.

На самом фото была улыбающаяся Азарова и белая лошадь, бессовестно просунувшая морду в салон автомобиля.

 _Каким это образом?_ — быстро отбила ответ Тамми и не успела даже отложить телефон, как пришло еще одно сообщение, — _Ты. Ева. Твоя комната. Разговоры о Монтане и ковбоях. Припоминаешь? — АП_

_Почему у меня такое ощущение, что это упрек?_

_Потому что это он и есть. — АП_

Следующие несколько месяцев проходят в классическом режиме односторонних сообщений от Евы, и агент развлекает себя тем, что гадает, какое же имя выбрала бывшая шпионка для своего скакуна. Их проказливый пес растет и радуется жизни, и Азарова только и делает, что дразнится вкусной едой, палящим солнцем и полной свободой действий.

А потом Петров снова добирается до телефона сестры. _Все ещё виновата. И да, она купила еще одного. Для тебя. — АП_

_Просто попроси сестру купить тебе пони, и прекрати, наконец, жаловаться._

_Сначала собака, теперь лошади. Что дальше? Подадитесь в ковбойши? — АП_

_Нет! Только не принимай это, как руководство к действию! — АП_

Несколько месяцев, около десятка сообщений, одно заявление на увольнение, и быстрый сбор чемоданов.

 **Я очень люблю тебя.** — приходит на телефон Тамми, когда она подъезжает к аэропорту. И да, в её чемодане лежит пара ковбойских шляп.


End file.
